Sweet Dreams
by kickassdani
Summary: Lucci dreams of sharing his bed with a certain Straw Hat Captain (i.e. Luffy). Set after 2 year time skip. Warning Yaoi, (manxman), Lemon & Honey, OOC Pairing Lucci x Luffy


**Sweet Dreams**

_**Summary: Lucci dreams of sharing his bed with a certain Straw Hat Captain (i.e. Luffy). Set after 2 year time skip. Warning Yaoi, (manxman), Lemon & Honey, OOC Pairing Lucci x Luffy**_

**I warn you now that this is the first time I'm writing one of **_**those**_** scenes. This story will have hopefully hot sex as well as fluffiness. I really love this pair but more often than not Lucci is like **_**the**_** bad guy, which I don't really mind but I want sweetness as well. I wanted this chapter to be a one shot but if you want me to continue let me know, that way I can wait for the inspiration fairy to arrive.**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal. I don't own One Piece, if I did then I would be a happy woman.**

Rob Lucci was pissed off. As he stormed into his apartment he muttered to himself. His day working at the docks had ticked him off to new levels. One irritation had spawned a dozen others and not one thing had gone right. Kaku who was also working at with him at the docks had tried to placate the irate male, but only managed to anger him further. By the end of the day Lucci had wanted nothing more than to dismember someone. Even Hattori had kept his distance and chose to perch on his head rather than his shoulder like he always did.

When Lucci reached his apartment, he unlocked the door and viciously kicked it shut making the door knob rattle. Hattori took off from his head and flew into his cage, since he most likely felt that it was the safest place to be. Still grumbling and cursing Lucci kicked off his shoes and socks and stripped off his white tank top and threw it onto the chair near the desk. With a sigh he fell face first onto his bed and lay there, taking in the muted noises from outside and let the stillness of the room cool his frazzled nerves. With another deep sigh Lucci buried his head into his pillow and let his muscles relax as he went over his day. During his time when he had worked undercover at the Galley-La Company at Water Seven he had discovered he had liked working as a foreman. He would never vocally admit it but he was proud of the work he did and took pleasure in the manual labour when putting together a ship.

However, the true purpose of him being there was to obtain the Pluton blueprints from the President of Galley-La, Iceburg. The mission had failed spectacularly when they had tried to kidnap Nico Robin from Straw Hat Luffy's crew. Thanks to him, not only had Enies Lobby been destroyed, though technically that was the Buster Call's fault Lucci mentally corrected himself, but they had been defeated. Lucci couldn't help but claw at the pillow in anger when he remembered the Straw Hat captain. To be defeated by a seventeen year old brat was a severe blow to his pride since he had been the leader of CP9 and their strongest fighter. It had been a close fight and Lucci grudgingly admired the boy for his perseverance and ability to stand up even when he had been beaten half to death.

After the incident everything had changed for the agents of CP9. Spandam had framed them for not only the failure to capture Nico Robin but for everything else that had happened. Lucci let out a feral growl as his nail pierced the pillow in his rage over the bastard that had made him and his college's fugitive to the World Government. However, despite their situation, Lucci had to admit that they were free, no longer forced to obey their every command and listen to spineless weaklings like Spandam.

Lucci released the pillow, and turned his head to stare absently out of the apartment window. After he had woken up after his fight at Enies Lobby his only thoughts had been on recovering and keeping out of sight of the government. Despite his wounded pride Lucci didn't hate Straw Hat Luffy, and had secretly followed his exploits that were reported in the newspapers. His raise in bounty that had been issued straight after his fight at Enies Lobby, the destruction of the shichibukai's Gekko Moria's ship 'Thriller Bark'*, punching a Tenryuubito at Sabaody Archipelago and finally the Battle of the Best at Marine Ford and the death of his brother Portgas d. Ace.

Lucci had also secretly kept all the articles about the Straw Hat Luffy, which were stored securely in his desk. Lucci had found that every time he had read them, his respect of the young captain grew since he knew that after fighting him, that the boy only fought to protect his friends. Two years had passed and Straw Hat Luffy along with the rest of his crew had disappeared without a trace. Many suspected that the boy was dead, since he had been severely injured during the war and Lucci couldn't help but feel disappointed and saddened that after losing his brother Straw Hat had also died.

For Lucci and his colleges it had been a quiet two years. The island where they had finally settled on was small and picturesque, but most importantly it was overlooked by the Marines and the Government. This meant that all the former agents could live and work in peace without having to worry about being identified. Lucci and Kaku worked on the docks repairing and building ships. Jybra worked at a stone masons, Kalifa worked as a receptionist at a doctors and Blueno was once again working in a bar. As for Kumadori and Fukuro, Lucci had no idea where they worked since he hadn't bothered to ask. They all lived on the same floor of the same apartment building so the Cat Zoan often saw his former agents as he went and came back from work. Overall they had settled into a pattern, whether any of his colleges wished to return to their former occupations as assassins they hadn't said.

With a final sigh Lucci closed his eyes and let sleep take him over.

…

Lucci slowly came into conscious to the wonderful feeling of someone petting him. Someone's fingers gently wound through the black strands of his hair, working their way from forehead to the nape of his neck in repeating strokes. Lucci couldn't help but purr (literally) and nuzzled his head closer to the fingers that were working magic on him. He heard a soft chuckle from somewhere above him and slowly opened his eyes to see who was petting him. He saw his head was lying on a pair of denim covered thighs and as his eyes worked their way up he saw their owner wore an open red cardigan which showed a large X shaped scar in the centre of their chest. With a sinking feeling in his chest Lucci finally looked at the mystery person's face, settling on their black hair, wide dark eyes and the crescent scar under the left eye. Lucci jolted up with a yelp only to fall off the bed and hit his head on the floor. With a groan, the Cat Zoan clutched his head and rounded on the person still on the bed who had burst out laughing at his antics.

"Mugiwara!* What the hell are doing here? How the hell did you get into the room?"

Luffy ignored the irate man and continued to laugh hysterically. "Aha-hahaha! Do you have any idea how you looked just now?" The teen tightly squeezed his sides to suppress his laughter but failed when he looked at the former agent. "You looked just like a big… startled… kitty!"

Lucci felt a blush rising to his cheeks. Not only had he enjoyed being petted by the still laughing brat but he had humiliated himself by falling and hitting his head. He glared at the teen rolling round on his bed completely oblivious to the large man glaring daggers at him.

"I'll ask you again Mugiwara, why are you here and why the hell were you petting me?" Lucci snarled

Luffy turned to the Zoan, "You looked so content sleeping that I wanted to find out whether you would purr like a cat would." He pursed his lips trying to hold back his laughter, "Which by the way you do!" Luffy couldn't stop a couple of snorts, "It was… really… cute."

Lucci growled at the teen, giving up in making him stop laughing and settled for getting information for now and then murdering the teen later. "So why are you here?"

The teen cocks his head to one side, "It's a mystery." He said with a smile

The Zoan couldn't help but groan at the vague answer, "I was an idiot to expect a proper answer." He muttered to himself rubbing his hand over his eyes

Unperturbed Luffy crawled closer to the edge of the bed, and bent down so he could look the Zoan in the eyes. "Hey, can you transform into you full animal form? I've always wanted to pet a cat, since the Tiger Lord back home was too big to pet properly and he kept trying to eat me."

Lucci couldn't help but look at the teen with a stupefied expression, not only was he asking a former enemy to let him pet them but apparently he wasn't the only cat he had tried to pet. Though he had no idea who the 'Tiger Lord' the teen had mentioned or how big he was.

Lucci glare up at the teen from where he was sitting on the floor, "You know kid I'm your enemy. If you haven't forgotten I tried to kill you."

Luffy cocked his head to the side and looked confused, "And? That was then and this is now, and I don't think you want to kill me again or you would have tried already."

The Cat Zoan couldn't help but sigh in exasperation, he was tired after a long day of work and this kid was making his brain do mental gymnastics. Giving the teen a completive look Lucci figured he would have to give the rubber captain a scare in order to leave him alone. After a few moments of pondering a smirk formed on his lips as a plan formed in his mind.

"Oi, Mugiwara."

Luffy looked back at the man from the bed, "Hmm? What-", his next words were cut off when Lucci pressed his lips against the teens in a searing kiss. When Luffy opened his mouth to gasp the Zoan plunged his tongue in the unsuspecting mouth and assaulted every corner that he could reach. He swept his agile appendage over the roof of the teens mouth, inside his cheeks and the under his tongue before sucking the remaining oxygen out of the rubber captain. While Lucci had been ravaging Luffy mouth he had pushed the teen back so that he fell onto the bed, and he was lying directly on top of him.

With a desperate whine Luffy tugged on the Zoan's hair with a shaking hand since he was starting to pass out from the lack of oxygen. Lucci released the teens lips and looked down at the panting and shaking boy under him. His cheeks were flushed and a line of saliva trickled down his chin, Lucci felt himself growing hard at the sight and to began tugging off the teens cardigan so that he was naked from the waist up. He began licking the boy's neck, sucking and biting leaving as many marks as he could while he rubbed their bare chests together.

'_This has to stop'_ Lucci thought desperately but he knew he couldn't. His initial plan was to scare the boy so that he would leave him alone but it was as if he had stopped thinking rationally thing when he saw the boy flushed and panting beneath him. When Luffy moaned and arched his back exposing more of his neck, Lucci knew that there was no going back for him.

"What… what are you doing?" Luffy managed to splutter out

Lucci smirked into the teens neck, it seemed that the Straw Hat captain was completely innocent and had no idea what sex was.

"I'm going to let you pet me Luffy." The Zoan drawled, "But it's going to be an adult kind of petting."

Holding the teens hips Lucci ground himself against him. Their nipples rubbed against each other and for the younger male it was too much stimulation for him to keep silent.

"Ah! N-ahhhn…! S-stop… feels weird!"

Lucci smirked at the writing teen beneath him, "I think you mean to say 'It feels good' Luffy." He sank his teeth into the tanned flesh of his partner's neck causing him to thrash, unconsciously grinding his hard crotch against Lucci, which made the older male give a deep moan in pleasure.

"Mmm…! You shouldn't do that Luffy, otherwise you'll end this petting session sooner than I want to."

Luffy pants heavily trying to catch his breath, "Let go… strange. Don't touch there!"

Smirking, Lucci pinned the boy's hip with his own while his hands roamed over Luffy's chest, tugging on his nipples and rubbing the outline of his scar. Removing his mouth from the teens neck Lucci took one perked nipple in his mouth while his hand played with the left out nipple. His other hand brushed over the defined muscles on the teen's stomach before tugging at his shorts to expose his erect member. He then casually tossed the shorts and boxers onto the floor next to the teen's cardigan which had been thrown there earlier.

Luffy hands dug into the Zoan's back as pleasure overwhelmed the inexperienced teen. "Nyaah! What are you doing? Ah-nnn!"

Pulling back Lucci spent a few moments admiring the look of the teen below him. The scar on his face accented the large dark eyes that were currently clouded in lust. His hair was dark and mussed and parts stuck to his forehead, and a dark flush covered his cheeks. His slender body which was covered in a thin sheen of sweat made the defined muscled on his chest stand out more. His chest rose and fell in harsh pants while swollen lips were parted to let in more air. Lucci concluded that Straw Hat Luffy currently looked the very definition of 'sex', and he knew that he had dragged his fore-play on for long enough. His own breadths were coming quicker and shallower mirroring the teens and if he wasn't careful he was going to cum simply by admiring the teen.

He lifted his right hand and placed three fingers before the teen's lips, "Suck on these. Make sure they're well covered."

Luffy tilted his head in confusion but complied, his head so clouded with lust and pleasure that he never questioned why he was asked to suck on the Zoan's fingers. He took the offered digits into his mouth and sucked on them hard, running his tongue over every inch of them. His teeth occasionally scraped against them causing the older man to groan and grind clothed crotch against his exposed one, which in turn made the teen moan wantonly.

Lucci removed his fingers and pressed a single digit against the teen's hole while the other hand massaged his hip. The Zoan circled the hole with his saliva coated digit, and slowly inserted it.

"Aaahh!" Luffy cried out when he felt the foreign object enter him and tensed up. Lucci felt the delicious heat around his finger tighten and he knew that he would have to calm the boy down enough to relax so that he would be able to enter him properly.

The Zoan placed light butterfly kisses on the teen's forehead, jaw line, neck and chest, murmuring comfortingly. Slowly but surely the teen relaxed enough for Lucci to start pumping his finger in and out of the hole.

"Does it hurt?" Lucci whispered next to the teen's ear.

Luffy shuddered and shook his head, "No… just feels weird."

Lucci nibbled on the boy's ear causing him to moan while continuing his administration to the teen's hole, "Don't worry, I'll make you feel so amazing that you'll forget all about the pain."

Dazed all Luffy could do was nod his head. Lucci deemed Luffy relaxed enough and added a second finger and continued stretching the teen's hole.

Luffy threw back his head and moaned loudly as he clawed his blunt finger nails down Lucci's arm as he felt the finger inside prod around as if they were searching for something. He soon got his answer when he felt the Cat Zoan's fingers brush against _something_ inside him. Pre-cum ran freely from his exposed cock and drool leaked from his open mouth as the fingers continued to press against that certain magical spot inside him.

Lucci knew when he had hit Luffy's sweet spot, when the teen start bucking against him and moaned unashamedly. He had to admit that the sight of the writing teen under him was the hottest thing he had seen in his entire life. The inner sadist in him made the Zoan abuse the poor teen's prostrate more, to the extent where the boy was a moaning drooling mess, and hadn't even noticed when he had added a third finger inside him.

"I'm gonna…Ny-ahhhn… cum… Mmmmhh!"

Hearing the boy's statement Lucci promptly removed his fingers making the teen whine at the loss, and smirked.

"I can't have you coming before the main event, so hold out a little longer." Lucci didn't know whether he could trust the teen not to cum early since he was a virgin so as a precaution he brought out his fluffy, spotted tail and wrapped it tightly against the base of the teen's cock.

"Ahh! Wh-What are you… Mmmh… doing?" Luffy demanded

Lucci simply smirked, "I told you didn't I, that I was going to make you feel amazing?" His voice was soft but forceful and Luffy could help but shudder from hearing it.

The Zoan grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and wriggled it under the teen's hips so that his ass was raised from the bed. Satisfied with the new position, Lucci leant back and tugged off his own boxers and trousers and tossed them onto the pile of clothes on the floor. Luffy couldn't help but stare at the body of the former agent taking in the lines on defined muscles on his chest and his eyes travelled down to rest on the sight of the Zoan's massive cock, and gulped audibly. Smirking Lucci wrapped Luffy legs around his waist and pressed the head of erection at the entrance of the teen's ass. Bending over he whispered lustily into the boy's ear.

"You ready?"

His reply was a single nod and he guided his cock to penetrate Luffy virgin ass. Luffy winced as he felt himself stretch further than the fingers before had done. He might be made of rubber but there were limits to how much he could stretch in some areas.

"Nyaaahhh! Too tight!" He breadths came in sharp gasps proving that he was trying to accept the stretching feeling.

Lucci paused his half his cock head inside the teen and massaged the boy's hips murmuring encouragement softly as he waited for the ass around his cock to relax enough for him to carry on.

Once the head of cock passed the first ring of muscles Lucci stopped moving, and let his partner adjust to his size. To make the passage easier, Lucci stroked his cock milking a string of pre-cum into the boy's ass, to smother any further entry. He also racked his nails gently down the teen's chest causing his to shudder and relax enough for Lucci to feel comfortable with continuing.

Luffy squeezed the Zoan's arm, "You… can keep going. I'm okay…now."

Lucci moved his hands from the teen's hip to his ass cheeks, spreading him so that he had more room to move. He wanted his partner to feel pleasure and even though the slow pace was killing him he was prepared since he wanted to give the boy captain a good memory of his first experience of sex.

Inch by inch Lucci inserted his cock until his balls pressed up against the teen's ass. Luffy could feel the cock inside him throb and he had never felt so hot and full before. He was slightly disappointed when Lucci didn't move and whined while wriggled his ass in encouragement.

The Zoan didn't need any more anymore encouragement as he removed his cock till only the head remained and thrust it back into the teen where he remembered the teen's prostrate to be. He was rewarded with a string of load moans that showed his aim was right and that he had hit the boy's sweet spot.

"Nnnn… mmphhh! Ny-aaah!" Luffy moaned in pleasure, as he felt Lucci continuously hit the magical spot inside him. All of the previous pain and discomfort were gone and all that was left was the delicious feeling of Lucci's hot cock moving inside him.

Lucci grunted and moaned as he felt his cock being enveloped by Luffy ass, it was like a hot, velvety glove and he couldn't get enough of it. He also moved his tail to pump Luffy's cock in time with his own trusts. Slow and steady but enough to make the teen below him a moaning mess.

"Ngghh… too slow Lucci! Go… faster!" Luffy was going out of his mind with pleasure and all he could think about was having more, which meant that the pace Lucci had set, wasn't enough to satisfy him.

Lucci leaned back so that he rested on his knees and pulled Luffy's legs till they were resting on his shoulders. His thrusts became long and sharp continuously hitting Luffy prostrate, to bring the teen ultimate pleasure. The sounds of harsh panting and flesh slapping against each other lewdly only turned the two males on more.

"Soo… good! Harder! Nyaah…! Do me harder Lucci!" Luffy's moaned, his requested was eagerly granted by his bed partner who was more than happy to be a little rough with the teen. He thrust into the teen's delicious ass, faster and harder. His thrusts began to become frantic and the tightening in his balls told Lucci that he was close to release.

He twisted his tail so that it pumped Luffy's cock harder and he turned his head to nip and bite the calves of the legs on either side. With one particularly harsh squeeze of his cock, Luffy came hard with a muffled shout since Lucci had bent forward to swallow any cries that came from him.

"Aaaaagggghhh!"

The muscles in his ass clamped down on Lucci's cock and with a couple more short thrusts his own release come, covering the inner walls of Luffy's ass and coating his prostrate.

"Luffy…!"

Lucci continued to thrust inside the teen milking the pleasure as much as he could before he collapsed on top of Luffy and hugged the boy close to him while his cock was still buried inside him.

Luffy moaned as he felt the unfamiliar, hot liquid fill him. All the tension that had built up inside him was released and all he wanted to do was bask in the afterglow. He felt Lucci roll onto his side and was pulled with him so that their bodies were pressed together leaving no space between.

With a smile Luffy snuggled against Lucci, dreamily running his hands the Zoans arm admiring the features of his face, such as his dark eyes, high cheekbones, curved goatee and the wavy black hair.

Raising up a hand Luffy ran his fingers through Lucci hair, similar to what he had been doing while the Cat Zoan had been asleep. With a smile he heard a deep rumble coming from his bed partner's chest as he rubs his head against Luffy hand. He tried pulling himself up till he is eye level with Lucci, which was made difficult by the Zoan's arms tightening around his waist and whispered in his ear.

"The reason I was petting you earlier was because I thought you looked really sexy when you were asleep earlier."

His eyes still closed Lucci felt his lips formed into a small smile as he sliped into unconscious.

…

BANG BANG BANG

Lucci started awake from the banging on his door before rolling onto the floor and landing with a yelp. Without waiting for an answer he saw several of his fellow agents enter his apartment without permission.

"What do you think you're doing, you mutt?" Lucci snarled out at Jybra who was in front of the group.

Jybra smirked down at Lucci's undignified form lying on the floor, "I could ask you the same thing you overgrown housecat. Since I guessed you weren't doing anything important I figured I'd invite you out for a few drinks at the bar Blueno works at."

Lucci narrowed his eyes dangerously at the Wolf Zoan, "I was sleeping, I'll have you know."

His statement made Jybra's smirk grow even wider, "I'll take it you had a nice dream if _that_ is any indication." His gave a pointed gaze at Lucci groin. Following his gaze Lucci found that he still had his trousers on and that there was a distinctive bulge between his legs.

Kalifa pushed up her glasses, "That's sexual harassment."

Kaku, ever the peacemaker stood in-between the two carnivorous Zoans who were glaring at each other like they wanted nothing more than to rip each other's throats out. "Now, now, it's something that happens to all of us guys and something we have no control over."

Jybra snorted, "Yeah and that the tom cat over there hasn't found a good _pussy_ _cat_ in a while."

"Jybra," Lucci snarled out "You have three seconds to get out of my apartment before I rip your guts out and make you eat them."

Unperturbed, the Wolf Zoan slowly made his way back to the door before calling over his shoulder, "Geez, you really need to get laid. I'll give you ten minutes to get ready so that we can all go to the bar."

Lucci's response was a feral snarl as he heard the door close. After several moments, Lucci leaned back against the side of the bed and took in what had happened earlier. He had a shit day at work and came back to his apartment and fell onto his bed. He looked down at the bulge in his trousers and came to the only possible conclusion. Since he was clothed everything that had happened with Mugiwara had been a dream. That included kissing him, groping him, the foreplay and what was most likely the best sex session of his life.

With a sigh Lucci covered his eyes with one of his hands and lets out a long sigh.

"What the hell?"

…

**Second Half of the Grand Line – New World**

Luffy sat bolt upright from his bunk in the men's quarters on his ship. He was panting heavily and his heartbeat was going almost triple its normal rate. Pressing one of his palms to his face he felt the heat coming from them meaning that he was blushing as well as sweating. He finally looked down and saw that there was a bulge in his shorts that he was certain the product of the dream he had just had.

He had dreamt of doing _IT_ with the pigeon bastard from Enies Lobby. What's more he had enjoyed the way the bastard had touched his body and made him cum. Hesitantly Luffy pressed the bulge in his shorts and a small moan escaped his lips at the pleasure it gave him. He could still feel the bastard lips on his own as he had explored his mouth the way he had sucked and licked his nipples. As well as the way he had moved inside him as his tail had stroked his own cock.

With a few muttered curses, Luffy got out of his bunk and made his way to the bathroom, making sure it was locked he turned to the _problem_ inside his shorts. His hands slid under the waistband of his shorts before gripping his cock and started slowly pumping it. In his mind he remember how the Lucci, no, the Pigeon bastard he mentally corrected himself, had touched him. Luffy recalled the thick heat that had moved inside him and the pumping of his own erection became more frantic. Finally with a barely suppressed moan Luffy came over his hands inside his shorts. His legs gave way Luffy slid down the wall and looked at this hand that were covered with his own semen.

"That bastard!" Luffy thought viciously "The next time I see him I going to kill him!"

**THE END! **

*** I wasn't sure the Thriller Bark incident was reported in the papers but I wanted to include it anyway**

***I used Mugiwara since it felt more natural for Lucci to call out than the English version on Straw Hat**

**Whew…. That was tough! I had no idea that writing sex scene could be such an ordeal! I was blushing like crazy and nearly died from the amount of nosebleeds I had. I have new respect for those who have written multiple sex scenes in their stories. I managed to write 5,000 word and I managed it…barely, but I did it whooo!**

**I will say this again that this is my first time writing a story which has any sort of sexual content so please don't kill me if it doesn't live up to your standard or expectations. I've wanted to write and smutty and fluffy Lucci x Luffy story for some time since I love Luffy getting together with the bad guy, Like Crocodile and Lucci. However, there are so few that I got frustrated, the main yaoi pairing for Luffy is with Zoro, and for me Zoro can only be together with Sanji because I **_**really**_** can't see them with anyone else.**

**ANYWHO, below are my favourite Lucci x Luffy stories. You've probably already read them but just in case you haven't, check them out since they are amazing!**

**Jester310 – 'Run Straw Hat! Run!' – Chapter 13**

**xLiliumxAricox – 'Miss D' and 'Since I Met You'**

** .Vixen – 'Twisted Revenge'**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
